The Fox's Eye
by PixelChannel202
Summary: What If Naruto Was A Girl And Still Had Parents Left, But They Ignored Her! What If Naruto Was Friends With The Kyuubi! FEMNaruto, Smart And Strong Naruto, FEMKyuubi, Kushina And Minato Alive?
1. Chapter 1 Ignored

The Fox's Eye

Chapter 1

Ignored

 **Hi this is my first Fan Fiction, so I hope you enjoy this story. I would love your support from the comments, if you see any mistakes please tell me. I will have polls so read the polls and comment your choice.**

 **Polls:**

 **What Should Akane Date?**

 **Should Akane Have A Bloodline?**

A 6 year old girl was running for her life from a mob trying to attack her, today was her birthday the 10th of October. Her name is Akimi Uzumaki and she was the daughter of Kushina and Minato who was the fourth hokage. She was the container of the Kitsune No Kyuubi, she knew about it since she once heard her parents talking about it once.

 _Flashback, "Kushina we have to do something about Ak_ _imi_ _soon, but we still have to train Natsumi." Minato said."Yes, but we should train Natsumi first since she has the Yin Kyuubi sealed in her.." Kushina said, Ak_ _imi_ _headed downstairs to get some water but saw the conversation and listened in."Yes but, when should we teach Ak_ _imi_ _when to learn the Yang Kyuubi.." Minato said, "But what if she became the Kyuubi..." Kushina said. "That could've happened, but we don't know we should be careful." Minato said. Flashback End._

But right now she was running away from a mob, they all wanted to kill the Kyuubi. "DIE DEMON!" a person said throwing a kunai at Akimi, she then got hit on the leg and fell down. They then all ran to he and started beating her. After the beating, Akimi got up and crawled back home, she got up and opened the door covered in blood and her parents were eating food. She went into the bathroom and showered and headed into her room and changed and then ate some leftovers from dinner and slept.

She woke up to see she was in a cell and started walking around till she saw a huge gate, **"Human…. Open this gate.." A female said somewhere.** "Who and where are you?" Akimi said scared to death, **"In the gate human, open it..." the female said.** Akimi walked over to the gate and saw a huge fox and then everything turned blue and a female came out of nowhere. "You're the Kyuubi..." Akimi said falling to the ground scared. "Don't be scared of me..." the Kyuubi said, "W-hat is y-our name?" Akimi asked. "Akane Okyo, don't be scared Akimi.." the Kyuubi said. "Okay… Will you be my friend?" Akimi said sadly, "Sure." Akane said smiling to Akimi.

 **Hey Guys I'm Making This Chapter Short So I Can Introduce The Characters Thanks For Reading And Hope You Review!**

 **Ja-Ne**

 **V-V**

 **()**


	2. Chapter 2 Blinded And Broken

The Fox's Eye

Chapter 2

Blinded And Broken

 **Hey Guys Welcome Back For The Second Chapter, And Thank You For The Positive Reviews. It Makes Me Happy That I Satisfied You Guys With My First Chapter. :)**

 **Who Akimi Dates:**

 **None…..**

 **Bloodlines That People Want:**

 **Rinne-Sharingan From edo123456**

 **Now Let's Get On To The Story Now..**

Akimi was eating some breakfast and headed out to the academy, she kept on walking till she saw her friend Hinata Hyuuga waiting outside for her. "Hi Hinata-Chan!" Akimi said waving to her and walking over to her. "H-i Akimi-San." Hinata said shyly, "Let's head inside now." Akimi said as the both of them headed inside. They both headed into their classroom and sat down, only to see the Prankster Naruto Uzumaki he was Akimi's cousin. "Hi Akimi-Chan, Hinata-Chan!" Naruto said waving to them, "Hi Naruto.." Akimi said sitting down. "H-i Na-ruto-Kun.." Hinata said blushing and sitting down on a chair.

Just then two fangirls burst through the door, their names were Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka they were the head of the Sasuke Fanclub. Akimi then started to bang her head to the table mummbling "Ugh they make us Konochi look back...". Then Sakura and Ino ran over to where the King Of Brooders sat Sasuke Uchiha. "Hi Sasuke-Kun! Will you go on a date with me?" Sakura and Ino both said at the same time, the two then shot death glares at each other. "No." Sasuke said, "Sakura-Chan will you go on a date with me?" Naruto asked Sakura. "NO! Naruto-Baka!" Sakura yelled at him and then punched him and sat down.

"They are gonna die on their first mission Hinata..." Akimi said, "Akimi-San I th-ink so.." Hinata said

as she went back to waiting for their sensei to come in. After awhile their sensei Iruka came in they began class, "Alright today we will be learning about Yondaime (Fourth Hokage). What do you know about him?" Iruka asked. Akimi raised her hand and was picked, "The Yondaime in the Third Great Ninja War he turned things around by defeating Iwa Ninja." Akimi said. "Alri… Naruto what were we talking about?" Iruka asked, "We were talking about the hokage?" Naruto answered not knowing. "Which hokage then.." Iruka said, "The Yondaime?" Naruto answered again, "Correct but don't doze off..." Iruka said as they began class again.

After waiting for what seemed years they had lunch! Akimi and Hinata headed outside and sat under a

tree, "Hey Hinata what do you want to do later on in your life?" Akimi asked. "I do-n't know Akimi-San.." Hinata studdered, "I want to have a family and live my life.." Akimi said. Then a few bullies came up to them, "Hey give us your stuff… NOW!" one of the bullies said. Then the bully grabbed Akimi by the shirt and punched her, but then Iruka came out and stopped them. "Ow..." Akimi said getting blood off her lip, "You okay Akimi-San?" Hinata asked worried. "I'm fine Hinata-Chan.. Let's go back to eating okay?" Akimi said smiling and hiding her pain.

They finished class and headed out of the academy, "Bye Hinata-Chan!" Akimi said leaving. Hinata waved and left with her body guard Ko, Akimi kept on walking till she saw a mob gathering and started running to home. Then she fell down on a pebble and the beating started, but before she could do anything one of the mob threw a kunai at her eye and everything turned black.

When she woke up she found herself on a bed but everything was black and could hear beeping sounds around her. "Akimi-Chan y-ou ok-ay?" a voiced who she knew was Hinata studdering, "I'm okay Hinata-San I can't see anything can you tell me why?" Akimi asked. "You're blind.." someone said who she knew was the Yondaime. Akimi then tried to touch her eyes but it was covered by bandages, "Well I can't be a ninja now.." Akimi said. "You can still, but you will need to work but I won't be able to help since I have to help out Natsumi." Minato said. "Thank you Hokage-San.." Akimi said as she got out of bed and Hinata helped her put on her clothes and they both left.

"Hinata can I stay at your house tonight since I need help getting around.." Akimi asked, "Sure Akimi-San I'll go ask Tou-San you shou-ld stay in my room for now." Hinata said leaving. Akimi just sat on Hinata's bed and felt useless, she could not even do anything alone, _"_ _I need to learn to use my sences.." Akimi thought_. Just then Hinata came into the room and said it was okay for Akimi to stay for the night, "Thanks Hinata-chan.." Akimi smiled. "N-o problem." Hinata said as they talked for awhile and then ate some food but Hinata helped Akimi eat. After they finished they showered and went to sleep.

Akimi woke up to see she was in her mindscape and started to walk to Akane's gate, "Akane?" Akimi said seeing that she can see. "Hi Akimi-San the reason why you can see is because this is your mind." Akane said smiling at the little girl. "Akane, can you help me out to find my way around.." Akimi asked, "Yes I will be training you." Akane said grinning darkly. Akimi then felt like she made a really bad mistake asking Akane to train her.

 **The End Of Chapter 2**

 **Hey guys i'm gonna make the next chapter even longer i'm testing out how long I should make these chapters. Please review any mistakes and choose a chose on the poll.**

 **Ja-Ne**

 **0-0**

 **(o)**


	3. Chapter 3 Becoming A Genin

The Fox's Eye

Chapter 3

Becoming A Genin

 **Hey Guys Right Now I Am Looking For Someone Who Will Help Me Write Fanfics. If You Want To Help Please Message Me. And If You Have Skype Mine Is Tomato1262. Thanks For Reading And Here Is The Polls…**

 **Akimi X OC= 0**

 **Akimi X Naruto= 0**

 **Akimi X Someone You Choose...= 0**

 **Just Post In The Review….**

 **Bloodlines….**

 **Rinne-Sharingan 1**

 **6 Years Later**

 **The Academy Exam Room**

Akimi and Hinata were sitting down at their desks while Iruka was talking about the Genin Exam that they were doing today. "Alright let's begin the exam, we will begin with the Written Exams..." Iruka said as they all started the Written Exam.

After the Written Exam, they all were told to stop and headed outside "We will now be throwing kunai and shuriken.." Iruka said as they began that. Akimi threw her ten kunai and shuriken and hit 9 kunai and 10 shuriken, Hinata got 8 kunai and 10 shuriken. After they finished throwing the weapons they headed back inside and did the Jutsu Exam. All they had to do was the Jutsu part of the exam, "Hey Akimi-San how did you throw the kunai and shuriken?" Hinata asked not studdering since she lost it. "I used my chakra to sense moving things so I was able to use my chakra to sense the dummy and hit it." Akimi explained to Hinata.

They then began the jutsu part and Naruto used the Shadow Clone Jutsu, who learned it from Minato and Kushina, Natsumi used the Shadow Clone Jutsu like Naruto. The whole class passed and got a speech from Iruka and they all left the room to their family. Akimi just walked home by herself till Natsumi and her other family members walked up to her, "Hi Akimi-Chan!" Kushina said smiling and hugging her. "Hi Kushina-Sama..." Akimi said coldly, "Akimi! Don't talk like that to your Kaa-San!" Minato said. "I don't need you anymore, you have not even trained me for years even feed me… The only family I have is Hinata-San's family..." Akimi said walking off.

Minato and Kushina stood their heartbroken, "Kaa-San, Tou-San what is she talking about? You trained her right?" Natsumi asked confused about what happened. "Natsumi-Chan walk home, we'll go talk with Onee-Chan okay?" Kushina said hoping Natsumi did not put two to two. "Okay Kaa-San see you soon!" Natsumi said happily walking home, "We need to go talk to Akimi now..." Minato said as they both ran to catch up to their daughter.

Akimi caught up with Hinata and her guard and they both started to walk home with their headbands in their hands. "Hinata, someone is following us I think they might be my parents go ahead I'll wait for them.." Akimi said as Hinata nodded and Hinata went ahead. Akimi just stood there till Minato and Kushina walked up to her, "Hi Hokage-Sama, Kushina-Sama..." Akimi said coldly again. "Akimi-Chan come let's go have some dinner." Kushina said smiling hoping Akimi would forgive them. "Kushina-Sama that would be great but I have to go home, Bye Hokage-Sama and Kushina-Sama.." Akimi said walking off till Minata grabbed her arm. "Akimi you are my daughter not the Hyuuga, we are your true family come home with us.." Minato said. "I would of loved to hear that years ago, but now I live with the Hyuuga they treated me like a human while you thought I was the Kyuubi No Kitsune years ago.." Akimi said bitterly getting her arm back.

Akimi walked off to the Hyuuga Compound and walked in and headed into her and Hinata's room since they shared one. She then felt Hinata sitting on her bed waiting for Akimi to talk, "What happened?" Hinata asked. "They said I'm apart of their family not here but I just talked to them and left.." Akimi said. They then went to eat and then showered and then went to sleep for tomorrow for when they will get their Genin Teams..

Akimi and Hinata were both sitting down in the Academy and waited till Iruka came into the room and told them their Teams.

Team 1

Kurimoro Katyu

Hentaru Yamanaka

Sarunaru Yuhio

Sensei: Yukimaru Lakamaru

Team 2

Daisuke Lenko

Hoibio Koko

Senro Yuhio

Sensei: Yukiko Amagi

Team 3

Bensako Katsu

Sora Menma

Hikaru Giichi

Sensei: Nori Senra

Team 4

Noriko Akira

Yoko Ren

Yuri Yoko

Sensei: Senaki Mamaro

Team 5

Sachi Nozomi

Hideo Hiroaki

Hiroki Kurama

Sensei: Mao Koji

Team 6

Mitsue Naoki

Nishi Saburo

Souji Taichi

Sensei: Takahiro Tadashi

Team 7

Naruto Uzumaki

Hinata Hyuuga

Akimi Uzumaki-Namikaze

Natsumi Uzumaki-Namikaze

Sasuke Uchiha

Sakura Haruno

Sensei: Kakashi Hatake, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze

Team 8

Kiba Inuzuka

Tomo Tomomi

Shino Aburame

Sensai: Kurenai Yuhi

Team 9

Repeating From Last Year

Team 10

Ino Yamanaka

Shikamaru Nara

Choji Akimichi

Sensei: Asuma Sarutobi..

"Alright everyone have some lunch and come back in here to get your Sensei to pick you up.." Iruka said as he ended his speech and everyone went to lunch. After a few hours everyone headed into the classroom and gotten picked up accept for Akimi and friends they had to wait a hour before Kushina and Kakashi came and they headed to the roof.

"Um.. Sensei why does our team have 6 people?" Sakura asked, "We are a attacking unit so we have a lot of people..." Kakashi said not wanting to say the real reason. "Alright let's introduce each other now I'll start! My name is Kushina Uzumaki! I like my children and ramen. I dislike perverts, and children stealers..." Kushina staring at Hinata. "My hobbies are cooking, and training my children. My dream is to have my child back.." Kushina said as at the last part she started at Akimi. "Okay my name is Kakashi Hatake and my likes you don't have to know, my dislikes I have to many to count and my hobbies you don't also have to know, and my dream is I don't know..." Kakashi said… Everyone sweatdropped at that.

"I guess my turn, My name is Sakura Haruno and my likes are **Blushes At Sasuke** and my dislikes are NARUTO BAKA! My hobbies are **Blushes At Sasuke Again…**. And my dream is **Blushes At Sasuke For The Third Time**." Sakura said. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen! I dislike the time it takes for it to cook. My hobbies are eating ramen and my dream is to be Hokage!" Naruto said smiling the whole time like a idiot. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha… I like nothing and I dislike nothing and my dream is a to kill someone..." Sasuke said. "My name is Natsumi Uzumaki-Namikaze and I like ramen and my family! I dislike perverts and vegitables. My hobbies are training and helping my mom! My dream is to be Hokage like Naruto.." Natsumi said.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga… My likes are spending time with my sister and training, I dislike people who are perverts and fangirls… My hobbies are flower pressing and cooking, My dream is to unite the Branch and Main families together.." Hinata said. "My name is Akimi Hyuuga and my likes are spending time with my sister and training and also reading, my dislikes are fangirls and the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans and the Hokage.. My hobbies are reading and my dream is the same as Hinatas..." Akimi said as Natsumi and Kushina stared at her with wide eyes.

"Alright tomorrow we will begin our first mission which will be a test for becoming genins.." Kakashi said as he explained it all. "Alright dismissed! Except for Akimi and Hinata" Kushina said to them as everyone left Akimi and Hinata stayed sitting. "Come with us to the Hokage's tower..." Kakashi said as they both got up and they all left for the Hokage's tower.

 **Hey guys this is the end of this chapter, this is a wayyyy longer chapter then the other ones. Right now I am rushing because I have school tomorrow so I have to write more now.. Well see you in the next chapter and please vote in the polls..**

 **Ja-Ne!**

 **0-0**

 **9**


	4. Update!

**Hey Guys…**

 **I'm Gonna Be Taking A Little Break From This Story…**

 **I'm Gonna Start Getting My Friends To Proofread my Storys :P**

 **Gonna Return To This Story Soon So Yah Gonna Come Back Soon**

 **)-(**

 **0**

 **Ja-Ne!**


End file.
